Elongate exercise apparatuses of the type used for suspension training, both using elastic and inelastic straps, are known. Typically suspension trainers are comprised of one or more handles connecting to suspension elements that the user grasps onto in order to perform upper body exercises. The user is able to vary the difficulty of the workout while using the suspension trainer by varying the extent of the user's body weight that the user is working against. Typically, the extent of the body weight is determined by the angle at which the user is positioned relative to the floor, the elasticity (if any) of the suspension elements, or a combination of the two.
Suspension trainers have been considered very useful by the exercise community for years given the multitude of different exercises they can be used for and the multitude of different muscle groups that can be isolated depending on how they are attached to the static connection and how they are engaged with by the user. Indeed, depending on the exercise and handles provided, a user may engage the trainers with hands (including various grips), elbows shoulders and even the feet and legs.
In this regard, known suspension trainers do have some limitations. For example, in order to attempt to accommodate different exercises, known suspension trainers often are supplied with adjustable straps. However, such prior art suspension trainers are generally supplied with permanently connected foot/hand attachments and generally comprise only one of either a ring or strap-type handle. This is problematic in that while both ring and strap-type handles are each useful for some specific grips/exercises, neither is useful for efficiently completing all such exercises.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a durable, versatile suspension trainer capable of providing a user with a total body workout and meeting the needs of a wide range of users that have different strengths, limitations, and physical fitness levels. More specifically, it would be desirable to have a suspension type trainer including a handle system that is capable of simultaneously providing the advantages of both ring and strap-type handles.